Detrás de la máscara, el rostro de la venganza
by Hadley Doleto
Summary: (Continuación de "Detrás de la máscara") "Tu suicidio se merece mi venganza y cuando se haya concretado, descansarás en paz" son las palabras que Hadley Doleto marcó con fuego y que está dispuesta a cumplir, sin importar los limites que cruzará... y las personas que lastimará. Star Wars es propiedad de George Lucas.
1. Una visita especial

**¡Hola chiquitines! Aquí estoy de vuelta :'D**

**Bueno, tenia planeado subir la segunda temporada en diciembre. Pero, a pedido de mis amigos, decidí adelantar la fecha de estreno. El primer capitulo de la segunda temporada va para las más de 2500 personas que leyeron la primera temporada, de los cuales hacen que esta historia tenga continuidad ^_^**

**Esta segunda temporada está dedica a mis amigos y colegas de FF: Lord UchihaOMG (mi gran amigo, que siempre me molesta con mis resacas y sus emoticons en Facebook :3) love stories on my mind (la que me altera las hormonas con chicos lindos jdhjfdfjg y la que siempre me spoliea con algo -_- pero igual, quererte es poco tomodachi :* ) y Lord Darth Ocnarf (mi modelo a seguir, fue gracias a él y a sus historias que me motivaron a hacer esto)**

**En fin ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCIÓN! :D**

CAPITULO UNO: UNA VISITA ESPECIAL

Los meses han pasado y las guerras clon no parecen tener fin: cada vez son más los sistemas involucrados, cada vez son más la gente que muere por las violentas batallas que se dan en los planetas. Tanto la República como la Causa Separatista se meten más en la crisis financiera, cavando mucho más el pozo de su tumba. El descontento de todos los sectores sociales, disturbios en las principales ciudades. Crece el contrabando, la delincuencia, la inseguridad... Son tiempos difíciles en la galaxia y no parece tener un buen final.

En el patio del Templo Jedi, un grupo de niños entrenan habilidades de combate y realizan movimientos con sus sables de luz azules y verdes, bajo la supervisión de un maestro jedi gungano.

Los infantes se los observan concentrados, haciendo con gracia cada movimiento y disfrutando la clase de su maestro.

En uno de los escalones inferiores de la gran escalera de mármol, dos jedis observan la clase. Se tratan del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y de su compañera, la Dama Sith Hadley Doleto alias Ylenia Crewl.

Desde la muerte de Sharik, ellos entablaron una gran amistad. Una amistad que nació en una difícil situación para ambos, pero que logran de a poco recuperarse de una herida reciente, que aún sangra y duele.

- Que lindos son los niños ¿no lo crees? - habló ella con ternura - Entrenando con gran entusiasmo, vistiendo esas ropas con orgullo, soñando a ser unos grandes jedis ¿Por que a medida que crecemos, perdemos la inocencia, el entusiasmo y la esperanza?

- Es porque nos encontramos con una triste y cruda realidad una vez que salimos a explorar nuevos mundos - respondió su compañero - Aunque en realidad no las perdemos, dejamos de vivir en un mundo de fantasías.

- Sigo creyendo que hay un futuro mejor para todos, Anakin. Pero para que eso suceda, debemos actuar ahora. Estoy convencida de que estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

- Significa que aún crees en lo que dice tu niña interior. O mejor dicho, sigues siendo una mocosa, Ylenia - respondió Anakin divertido, ganando como respuesta una mirada asesina de su amiga.

- ¿Como te gusta molestarme, eh? - pregunto molesta Hadley - Es como si disfrutarás verme enojada, lo haces a propósito.

Anakin sonríe hacia un costado y ríe divertido. Aunque jamás fue la intención, disfruta que su amiga tenga sus rabietas.

- Tranquila, no es para tanto. Aunque... me gusta hacerte enojar - bromeó.

- Si te sientes como un viejo gruñón, ese no es mi problema - respondió divertida - ¡Mírate, hasta tienes arrugas!

- ¡Huy, que ofensa! - exclamo sarcásticamente - No se porque tanto te asustas si tu eres mayor que yo.

- Puede ser, pero los años lo llevo en el alma y...

- ¿Y eso te hace sentir como una niña? - completó el jedi - Claro, anciana ¡No tapes el sol con un dedo!

Y así siguieron por un largo tiempo, discutiendo y riendo como niños. Tanto el uno con el otro rien, realizan alguna expresión en sus rostros o con el cuerpo y se reparten miradas cómplices en momentos de silencio. Es la primera vez que el dolor no es principal tema de sus charlas y que las lagrimas no son las protagonistas. Podrá haber pasado meses, pero para ellos el tiempo se congeló en ese día negro en Wrajt.

- Creo que hicimos mucho ruido, los niños nos están mirando bastante raro - susurró Hadley, avergonzada de que el grupo de younglings interrumpieron su clase por el escándalo.

- No creo que sea por eso ¿Por que no les regalamos un buen espectáculo? - propuso el jedi, se levanta y le extiende una mano a su amiga - Ven, tendremos un duelo.

- Agradezco tu petición pero otro día - respondió y se levanta por sus propios medios.

- ¿Y ahora que te sucede? Estás rara.

- No te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa forzada - Tengo un mal día, eso es todo.

Anakin no responde y ve alejarse unos metros a su amiga, no esta muy convencido de la respuesta. Pero sabiendo que ella es muy cerrada, mejor la dejaría ir y que lidie ella sus asuntos. Aunque primero quería saber una cosa, tenia una gran sospecha y ella tendría la respuesta que busca...

- ¿Hay algo entre tu y mi maestro?

La mujer deja de caminar y se queda congelada ante la pregunta. Anakin dio justo en el blanco y ella no sabia si responder o seguir, ignorando la inoportuna pregunta. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, voltea su cabeza y sonríe de costado, dejándose ver una sombra en su mirada oscura.

- Solo somos amigos - respondió y se aleja rápidamente.

El jedi iba a protestar pero solo quedo mirando como Hadley se hace más pequeña, hasta desaparecer en la entrada del Templo Jedi. Algo andaba mal en ella. Si es por su difunta padawan, lo comprendía pero había algo más que la mantienen triste y enojada ¿Estará sufriendo por algo o por alguien? A fin de cuentas, el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y averiguaría por sus medios, la causa del mal que afecta a Ylenia.

- Veremos que ocultas, Ylenia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En sus aposentos, Hadley está por darse una ducha. El calor es agobiante en Coruscant y quería refrescarse un poco. Mientras que busca las cosas necesarias para higienizarse, siente una presencia en el lugar. Pero no le da mucha importancia y sigue con lo que está haciendo.

Al llegar al baño, se horroriza que hay un mensaje en el espejo, escrito con algún tinte de color rojo. Se podía leer "CONOZCO TU SECRETO" Presa del miedo, agarra una de las toallas y comienza a borrar el mensaje con éxito. Ahora, alguien sabe cual es su plan y estaría dispuesta a hundirla. De todos modos, ella buscaría ese alguien y lo callaría con su sable de luz.

De pronto, una carcajada se escucha por detrás de ella y Hadley voltea para ver quien es el causante. Pero no hay nadie y esto comienza a darle mucho pánico.

- ¿¡Quien anda ahí?! ¡Muestra tu cara, quien quiera que seas! - grito con cierto temor en su voz.

Nada, ni una señal de otro habitante en la habitación. Coloca una mano en su frente, apretándola con las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza. La situación es muy rara, tal vez está muy paranoica con la muerte de su hermana y su mente le juega una muy mala pasada.

- Skylar Zolet ¿Eres tú? - pregunto una voz femenina con serenidad.

Ella voltea hacia su izquierda y hay una mujer sentada en una silla de la cocina. Hadley se acerca y ve que es una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, tez pálida, que usa una túnica blanca que cubre parte de su cuerpo y una especie de aura de luz la envuelve.

- Debe ser una broma - habló asombrada y deja caer las cosas que tenia en sus manos - ¿Ma-mamá?

- Tanto tiempo, mi pequeña - contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es posible? No, debo estar soñando...

- Hay cosas que no sabes de tu pasado, Sky.

- ¿A que se debe esto? - pregunto curiosa - _Espero que no sea un juego mental de mi maestro._

- ¿En que te has convertido, mi niña? Tu no eras de sentir odio hacia las personas, destruir todo lo que se cruza en tu camino y dejar ir lo que amas - cuestiono con tristeza en su dulce voz.

- No lo entiendes, mamá - susurró Hadley - Prefiero que mi odio y mi soledad sean mis aliados, que mis lagrimas sean mi alimento y que mi dolor sea el motor de mi vida. Nací para servir al mal y ver partir a las personas que amo - finalizo quebrada, al borde de las lagrimas.

- La muerte es parte de la vida, Sky. Tú solo sigues ordenes y te obligan a hacerte daño - contesto con dulzura.

- Mamá, por más que me sermones, yo no volveré a ser la misma - respondió Hadley dolida y le da la espalda - Estoy condenada a vivir en penumbras.

La mujer se levanta y se acerca hacia donde está Hadley. Se pone enfrente de ella y acaricia una mejilla con afecto, sonriendo con dulzura. La mayor se sorprende al contacto de la cálida mano de su madre y cierra los ojos, apreciando el suave roce.

- Mi chiquita - susurró - Es porque te obligan a vivir en ella, no te has puesto firme en defender tus ideas. Es hora de que demuestres de que tu lugar siempre fue con la Orden Jedi.

- ¿Con los jedis? - pregunto con incredulidad y abre sus ojos - ¿Aún crees que esta alma en oscuridad, hay una chispa de luz?

- Esa pregunta, deberías responderla tú - finalizo y, por arte de magia, ella se desvanece en una brillante luz.

Hadley queda en silencio, tratando de procesar ese extraño encuentro con su madre. Estuvo unos momentos quieta, sin entender nada ¿Qué secreto se llevo a la tumba su madre? ¿Qué quiso decir que su lugar siempre fue con los jedis? Y lo más inquietante ¿Su maestro conoce la historia de sus padres?

Recoge las cosas que están en el suelo y se dirige al baño, pero antes de llegar, un nuevo golpe se escucha en los aposentos ¿Ahora que era? Deja sus cosas en una esquina y comienza a buscar por todo el lugar el causante de los ruidos y consigue el mismo resultado.

- Supongo que debe ser alguno golpeando la pared de su aposento - dijo Hadley - En fin, voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Cuando cruza a su habitación, se encuentra con una sorpresa: una persona de armadura y casco mandaloriano, apuntándole con un blaster.

- Hola Hadley o mejor dicho, Ylenia - hablo una voz gruesa y rasposa - ¿Sorprendido con mi visita?

- Zekk Darskan - masculló con rabia - Hasta que al fin das la cara, traidor.

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡Y así termina el primer capitulo!**

**¿Muy corto? Si, lo fue :/ ¿Que les pareció? Eso, se los dejo a ustedes ;)**

**¡Los espero en alguno de mis fics! **

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


	2. Vivir en una mentira

**¡Hola chiquitines! Aquí estoy de vuelta :'D**

**Creo que con un gracias, no me alcanza, ojala existiera una palabra que valga más de un millón de gracias ^_^**

**Lamento en no actualizar seguido, estoy atravesando por un mal momento, pero tengo certeza que la tormenta pasará.**

**En fin ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCIÓN! :D**

CAPITULO DOS: VIVIR EN UNA MENTIRA

Cuando cruza a su habitación, se encuentra con una sorpresa: una persona, de armadura y casco mandaloriano, apuntándole con un blaster.

- Hola Hadley o mejor dicho, Ylenia - hablo una voz gruesa y rasposa - ¿Sorprendida con mi visita?

- Zekk Darskan - masculló con rabia - Hasta que al fin das la cara, traidor.

El mandaloriano ríe con burla y se acerca hacia la sith, manteniendo su blaster en alto. Hadley saca, de su cintura, su sable de luz y lo apunta hacia él, mirándolo con rabia en sus ojos negros.

- ¡No te acerques o lo lamentarás! - protestó con furia.

- ¡Ja! No me das miedo, niñata de Sidious - contestó con burla - No me iré de aquí sin tu cabeza.

- ¿Ah si? ¡Lucha si la quieres!

A continuación, Hadley activa su sable de luz y se lanza hacia el mandaloriano. Zekk dispara hacia ella, pero la joven los deflecta con rapidez. Los disparos deflectados perforan las paredes y la puerta de la habitación. Hadley, de un solo movimiento, corta en blaster en dos y, con una mano, usa telequinesis y empuja a Zekk hacia la pared.

Se acerca hacia donde está Darskan y le quita su casco, mostrándose su rostro: moreno de rasgos bien parecidos y rapado, ojos pardo y no aparenta tener más de treinta años. Extiende una mano y tortura al mandaloriano con rayos fuerza.

- ¡Pelea como guerrero, Darskan! Sin tu blaster, no sirves.

- Eso... lo veremos.

Sin previo aviso, Zekk le da un puñetazo en su estomago, continuando con una patada barredora que la hace caer al suelo de rodilla. El sable de Hadley cae al suelo y rueda por debajo de su cama.

- Y tú, sin tu sable eres una doncella - habló y, de su capa, enfunda su arma luminosa y lo coloca a la altura de su cuello.

Hadley no se sintió intimidada y acepta que será asesinada ahí mismo. Pero, repentinamente, baja el sable y lo apaga.

- Pero ¿sabes qué? Tengo principios, y no los romperé por un impulso.

Hadley mira al hombre con ridiculez, a la vez, sorprendida por el cambio. Hasta entonces, él quería acabar con ella pero ahora no, sintió compasión hacia su persona.

- ¿Y ese cambio de idea a que se debe? ¿Quieres dinero o algo valioso por tu silencio?

- Tú no eres como ellos, Hadley - contesto a secas y la ayuda a levantarse, cosa que sorprende a la muchacha - Eres sith, porque tus emociones negativas te controlan. No porque tu lo deseaste.

- No me conoces, Darskan - hablo con tristeza y le suelta la mano con brusquedad - No sabes nada de mi vida, así que no te da derecho a hablar.

- Como quieras, pero no hablaré.

- ¡Vamos! Te conozco muy bien - dijo ella con arrogancia - Haz tu mejor oferta.

- Continua los pasos de tus padres, que ellos abandonaron por ustedes.

- ¿Qué dices? - exclamo con burla - ¿Te tengo que servir para que no hables?

- No es necesario, Skylar. Haz lo que te pido y desapareceré de tu vida - finalizo duramente y se marcha, dejando a la sith perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

¿Zekk conocía a sus padres y desde cuando? Otra pregunta que se junta en su cabeza y a las que necesitará encontrar una respuesta. Hoy en día, fue muy excepcional: la inoportuna pregunta de Skywalker sobre su relación con Kenobi, la aparición de su madre reprochando sus acciones y la mención del nombre "Skylar" por parte de Zekk... Sin dudas, el día más extraño de su vida.

- ¡En fin! Voy a limpiar este desastre y me daré un buen baño - exclamo - Voy a fijarme que no haya nadie más que requiere de mi atención - finalizo mientras recorre sus aposentos para no encontrarse con otra sorpresa oculta en el lugar. Alguien golpea la puerta y ella, de muy mala gana, deja sus cosas en una silla y abre la puerta, para saber quien era su próximo visitante...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A pasos acelerados, Anakin atraviesa los largos pasillos del Templo Jedi. Luego de tanto caminar, se detiene para tomar un poco de aire, pero justo aparece Obi Wan Kenobi con el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu y el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda.

- Maestros - se inclina en modo de saludo y los demás responden con el mismo gesto - Obi Wan ¿Tienes un momento?

- ¿Sucede algo que te noto inquieto? - interrogó el jedi con preocupación.

- Si, maestro. Pero tengo que comentárselo en privado.

- Está bien - finalizo y mira a los jedis - ¿Me disculpan, maestro?

- No te preocupes, Obi Wan. En otro momento, hablaremos del tema - dijo Mace - Que la Fuerza los acompañen.

Ex maestro y padawan asienten y se apartan de Yoda y compania a varios metros, para que ellos no escuchen la conversación. Anakin se pone enfrente de su maestro, esperando a que él le diera la respuesta ante sus preocupaciones.

- Habla, que tengo otros asuntos del Consejo que atender.

- Bien, ya que lo dices - pausó y suspira - Es Ylenia...

- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió con tristeza.

- ¡Wow! Ni siquiera me dejo de terminar - estufo - Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Obi Wan no responde y se quedó perdido con la pregunta de su ex padawan. Desde Wrajt, la relación con ella se torno fría por el lado de Ylenia, ya que el se siente motivado por la relación y quiere llevarla hacia otros aspectos. La ultima vez que se cruzaron fue para una reunión con el Consejo Jedi días atrás, ninguno de los dos se cruzo en palabras ni en miradas.

Era notorio el cambio de atmósfera que hubo entre ellos, después de la muerte de Sharik, las cosas giraron bruscamente, y parece desembocar para el sentido contrario. Más de una vez, fue para sus aposentos para verla, más de una vez le pregunto sobre sus cosas y más de una vez trato de ayudarla en su difícil momento. Solo consiguió rechazo y silencio, como si él fuera el causante de sus males. Obi Wan seguiría luchando para mantener la relación en pie, por más que se derrumbe de a poco, y al frente de sus ojos...

- ¿Maestro, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Anakin preocupado.

- Perdón, me quede pensando en lo que se hablo en la reunión - habló apresurado - ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

- Olvídalo, veo que no estás de humor - contestó a secas.

- ¿Y ahora, quién es el gruñón de la historia? - habló divertido - ¿Con ella? Pues... Mal.

- Uy, y eso que, se los veía muy bien en Wrajt.

- Es mejor que estemos distanciados - hablo con amargura - Que cada uno, se tome un respiro.

- ¿Cuál respiro, maestro? ¡Ni siquiera han empezado, que ya se distanciaron! - exclamo indignado - ¿Sabes qué? Algo me dice, que Ylenia está jugando contigo.

- Tal vez, estés en lo cierto o no. Pero, por ahora, es lo mejor para los dos - finalizó - Debo irme, otra asamblea me espera.

De pronto, un niño rotdiano, de unos diez años, llega hacia donde están los jedis e interrumpe su charla. En sus ojos, había cierto miedo y desesperación. Anakin y Obi Wan, no pasan de alto, la gran preocupación del niño.

- ¡Maestros, hubo un tiroteo en las habitaciones del Templo! - exclamo asustado.

- ¿Tiroteo? - hablaron al mismo Anakin y Obi Wan.

- Según parece, y por lo que oí, fue en el nivel dos.

- Vamos para allá, Anakin - ordenó Obi Wan y mira al rotdiano - No te preocupes, seguro que no fue nada grave.

El jedi asiente y salen de ahí, dejando al youngling detrás. Cruzan, con gran velocidad, los pasillos del Templo y llegan a un ascensor. Presionan un botón y la puerta se abre. El dúo entra al pequeño lugar y las puertas se cierran delante de ellos, llevándolos al nivel dos.

- ¿A quién habrán atentado esta vez? - preguntó preocupado Anakin - Tendrían que reforzar más, la seguridad del Templo.

- Hay suficientes guardias, custodiando las instalaciones. Pero, al parecer, ya no basta para cuidarnos de la amenaza.

El ascensor se detiene y sus puertas se abren. Al salir del pequeño lugar, se topan con un gran movimiento de gente en los pasillos: guardias del Templo entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, younglings atemorizados y alborotados y maestros jedis conteniendo a los más pequeños. Avanzan un poco más, para averiguar un poco más de la confusa situación.

- No la veo por ningún lado - habló Obi Wan muy nervioso.

- ¿A quién, maestro?

Obi Wan iba a responder, pero a lo lejos, se topa con la imagen de Hadley. Está hablando con uno de los guardias, se la nota muy angustiada y nerviosa y con las ropas, un poco maltratadas.

Muy alarmado por su estado, deja a Anakin solo y se acerca, a grandes pasos, hacia donde está la joven.

- Y es así como fue - habló Hadley con nerviosismo fingido - ¡Tuve suerte de que no me lastimará ese desgraciado!

- ¿Ylenia, que rayos pasó? - interrumpió el jedi, con el corazón en la boca - ¿Te lastimaron?

Hadley, como parte de su teatro, mira al recién llegado y lo abraza con fuerzas, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, con el anhelo de ser consolada por él.

- ¡Obi, que bueno que estés aquí! - exclamo angustiada - ¡No tenes idea, es la primera vez que temí por mi vida!

- ¿Por qué, que paso?

- Fui atacada en mis aposentos... - pausó y traga saliva- No lo vas a poder creer, pero...

- Habla, Ylenia ¿quién fue que intento atacarte?

Hadley levanta su cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. Le era imposible, no mirarlo en esos ojos tan encantadores. Esos ojos, que alumbran su alma en tinieblas y a los que juró no mirar otros, más que los de él. Pero, las circunstancias eran otras, y ella debía seguir con sus planes iniciales. Ella llegó con una mentira y debia seguir viviendo en ella...

- El que me ataco fue... Zekk

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡Y aquí terminó el capitulo! ¿Les gusto o no les gustó? O.o**

**Antes que me vaya... ¡Próximamente, una nueva historia en Fanfiction! ^_^**

**¡Dejen reviews, please! Y si no les gusto... ¡Tiren tomates! XD**

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


	3. Sentir culpa

**¡Hola chiquitines! Aquí estoy de vuelta :'D**

**¿Cómo arrancamos este 2015? ¡Espero que bien! ;) De mi parte, lleno de alegria y, a punto, de enamorarme del ser más bello de la tierra, lo llamaremos "Ferre" :3**

**¡Como siempre, infinitas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! **

**Les tengo una mala noticia :( ¡Pero, lo dejaremos para lo último!**

**¡A DISFRUTAR!**

CAPITULO TRES: SENTIR CULPA

_XxXxX_

_Una especie de niebla irrumpe el lugar. Se hace más vicioso el ambiente, acompañado con la intensa oscuridad de él. Mira por todos lados, tratando de buscar alguna salida. Para él, la oscuridad, no es su lugar._

_No sabe como llegó, solo recuerda que, estaba en sus aposentos y de ahí... llegó a este lugar. Anakin Skywalker, está en una especie de laberinto, sin paredes y sin obstáculos. Aún sí, sin ninguna salida a la vista._

—_Te he estado esperando._

_Gira hacia atrás, sobresaltado, y no encuentra nada. Logró escuchar una voz apagada, pero dulce; casi irreconocible, pero familiar. En solo segundos, un i__naudible silencio se hizo presente, acompañado del miedo. Su cuerpo, tiembla y el sudor, empapa su cien. Después de tantos años, por primera vez, se siente sofocado y aterrado._

—_¿Hola? _– _pregunto nervioso._

—_El miedo y el dolor que sientes, no te dejan verme._

—_¿Quien eres?_

—_Soy la voz, de la que tu conciencia, dejas escuchar._

_Genial, la paranoia reciente, lo hace escuchar voces. Al instante, sale corriendo de ahí, como si estuviese huyendo de algo o de alguien. Su agitada respiración y sus pasos apresurados, se hacen eco por todo el lugar. Después de varios minutos, deja de correr, poniéndose de cuclillas, para recuperar el aliento perdido. _

_A lo lejos, ve a alguien, en posición fetal, dándole la espalda. Las ropas que viste, están manchadas y muy maltratadas y, lo más llamativo, está encadenado con unas gruesas cadenas. Se acerca un poco más, con la esperanza de reconocer al desdichado._

—_¡Tú! ¡Eres el culpable de mi desgracia! _– _gritó una voz femenina, entre sollozos _–_ ¡El que me obligo a estar en este infierno!_

_Esa voz... Le pertenece a cierta persona, a la que ya no está con él, a la que juró cuidar de toda amenaza... Sharik_

—_¡PRONTO, CONOCERÁS LA OSCURIDAD, A LA QUE ME OBLIGASTE TERMINAR! _–_ habló con rabia y se levanta, volteándose hacia donde está Anakin _– _¡TE MALDIGO, ANAKIN SKYWALKER! _– _finalizó, señalándolo con un dedo._

_Un flashback de __imágenes, lo aturden, y lo que ve no es nada bueno: el Templo Jedi en llamas, niños muertos, clones disparando a jedis, Padme sufriendo, Obi Wan amenazándolo con su sable de luz y un sith, al que jura no haberlo visto en su vida._

_No logra soportar más la tortura, cae de rodillas, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se siente impotente, desdichado, y más que nada, culpable. Sharik seguiría viva, si él le hubiese prestado más de su atención y hubiese escuchado cuando ella requería de sus palabras..._

—_¡TE MERECES EL PEOR DE LOS SUFRIMIENTOS, ANAKIN! ¡MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ YA ESTÁS VIVIENDO! _– _sentenció y da una diabólica carcajada._

—_¡Te he fallado, perdóname! _–_ grito Anakin, con voz quebrada._

—_¡Anakin! ¡ANAKIN! _–_ se logra escuchar a lo lejos y unos escandalosos golpes, como si estuvieran golpeando un objeto sólido _–_ ¡¿Me escuchas?!_

_XxXxX_

Unas manos cálidas y suaves, lo toman de sus hombros, zamarreándolo con brusquedad. Anakin, con el corazón en la boca, abre sus ojos y se sienta sobre su cama, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Todo es borroso para él, la luz lo encandece y de a poco, logra divisar con nitidez, donde se encuentra: en sus aposentos, del crucero estelar de la República.

A su lado, una mujer de cabellos rojizos, lo mira con gran preocupación y pone su mano en la frente del jedi, acariciándola afectuosamente.

—Ani ¿que te sucedió? Me quedé helada ante tus gritos y vine a ver que pasa.

—Ni yo sé que fue lo que pasó – habló apenado – Fue tan extraño lo que vi.

—Calma, seguro que fue una pesadilla – contestó con dulzura – Ven, tus hombres quieren que des los detalles del asalto.

—Ve primero, avísales que ya voy – de pronto, comenzó a carraspear, como señal de vergüenza – ¿Ylenia, puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro, dime.

—¿Podrías... quitar tu mano en la frente?

Hadley, ante la forma que se lo pidió, la quita rápidamente. A la vez, se lleva ambas manos hacia su cara, como si estuviera avergonzada ante su actitud y ríe nerviosamente, mientras menea su cabeza, en modo de negación.

—Tranquila, no es para que te pongas así – habló divertido Anakin, reprimiendo sus carcajadas ante la reacción infantil de la jedi.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Es que... – levanta su cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos – me recuerdas a mi, cuando tengo mis malos momentos – contestó avergonzada.

—¿Y tiendes a dar tu apoyo, para luego arruinarlo, con tus actitudes infantiles?

—Algo así.

—Linda forma de manifestarlo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se pone serio – Espérame afuera, voy enseguida.

—Como digas – asintió y se levanta, para dejar a solas al jedi – No tardes.

El jedi, ve como la dama abre la puerta y abandona la habitación. Su mente, vuelve a recordar la pesadilla reciente. Fue tan escalofriante, ver a su padawan de la misma forma que la vio por última vez, con un gran odio a su persona. Culpándolo de su suicidio y de su sufrimiento.

Pero ver a Padme, llorando y suplicando, fue lo más espeluznante del sueño. Su amada castaña, a la que le entregó su corazón, a la que juró hacerla feliz y, sobre todo, el ángel que vino a salvarlo, en un mar de decepción y de tristeza ¿Ese sueño, es un aviso, de que se avecina una crisis entre ellos o, lo peor, el fin de su amor?

Tan solo pensarlo, su corazón se oprime, dándole un dolor escalofriante en su pecho. No debía pensar en eso, pero... ¿Dar fe de lo que vio?

—_Mi ángel, espero que nada, absolutamente nada, impida separarnos _– pensó angustiado – _Cuando termine esta guerra, nos iremos lejos del todo, para ser felices._

Una vez que salio del lugar, la sith apoya su cuerpo sobre el frío metal de la pared y sonríe satisfactoriamente, al saber que su truco mental, ha funcionado a la perfección. Ese jedi, no tendrá paz, mientras que ella siga en la Orden Jedi. Juró vengarse y cumplirá con su palabra...

—_Prepárate, aún tengo más para ti._

**En otro lado...**

En un planeta remoto, en el sector Corelliano, conocido como Froz, es un paradisíaco planeta de baja gravedad dotado de océanos, árboles y diversas praderas de hierba muy alta. Los árboles frutales sobresalen de entre ésta hasta grandes alturas, creando un fértil ecosistema.

En el interior de una cueva, padre e hijo, de la raza predominante del planeta, los frozianos, se encuentran sentados alrededor de una gran fogata, ya que afuera, la noche se avecina.

Uno de ellos, gira su cabeza, para ver a otro habitante de la cueva, que yace profundamente dormido y con varios vendajes en su cuerpo. Al parecer, está enfermo o ha sido muy mal herido en alguna contienda.

—¿Crees que despertará algún día, papá? – preguntó, volteando su cabeza, haca donde está el froz padre.

—No lo sé, hijo mio. Pero, presiento, que no tardará mucho – contestó con seguridad

—Lo mismo digo – asintió – Ya han pasado 4 meses y aún sigue en su lucha.

—No me quiero imaginar, que le ha pasado, para terminar en este estado.

De pronto, el tercer habitante, comienza a hacer muecas, balbucea palabras y su cuerpo, da unos espasmos involuntarios. El froz hijo, se levanta y le toma una mano, como señal de que tranquilizara.

—Calma, estas a salvo – dijo con dulzura – Que bueno, que estés cobrando el conocimiento.

—La vida... siempre... – pausó y comienza a jadear – te mandará... un arco iris – no pudo terminar la frase, el desconocido, perdió el conocimiento.

Los alienigenas se miraron entre si, intercambiando miradas esperanzadoras. Luego de tantos meses de cuidarlo y darle medicinas, está volviendo a vivir y solo resta saber, como llegó a terminar de esta manera y que pasado, oculta su huésped...

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡Y aquí terminó el capitulo! **

**Como se los dije al empezar, aquí va la noticia... Borraré de la pagina mi fanfic "Ahsoka Tano: Crónicas de un exilio", por que me he dado cuenta, que carezco de imaginación para ella. Pero, una vez que ordene bien mis ideas, la tendrán de vuelta :)**

**Solamente, seguiré con este fic y con "Huellas de una travesía desesperada"**

**¡Ah cierto!... ¡Dejen reviews, please! Y si no les gusto... ¡Tiren tomates! XD**

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


	4. Hechizar a la victima

**¡Hola chiquitines! Aquí estoy de vuelta :'D**

**Bueno, antes que nada, pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia. Tuve unos problemas con mi PC, falta de inspiración y otros asuntos personales que debi atender y resolver.**

**Sé que la historia se está poniendo un poco aburrida, pero ya tendremos algo de acción ¡Se los prometo! :)**

**Dedicatoria especial para mis amigas y grandes colegas: love stories on my mind y Shadna ¡Las amo, mis chiquitinas! :***

**¡A DISFRUTAR!**

CAPITULO CUATRO: HECHIZAR A LA VICTIMA

Varios minutos después, Anakin y Hadley caminan, a grandes y firmes pasos, hacia la sala de mando del crucero estelar de la República. Ambos, fueron asignados para acabar con el bloqueo espacial en el sistema de Corellia.

La Causa Separatista, han decidido cortar las rutas interestelares del sistema, debido a que su gobernante decidiera apoyar a la República en la guerra. Como consecuencia de este bloqueo, no entran insumos y los alimentos para la población. Simultáneamente, los mismos habitantes, no pueden salir de ahí.

Sumado al desabastecimiento, un grupo que defiende la vuelta de los separatistas a Corellia, provocan disturbios en la ciudad capital. Se cree que el grupo, tenga el respaldo y el apoyo de algún miembro de la Orden Sith. Las sospechas recaen en el General Grievous, el mismo que comanda el bloqueo.

Hadley debe estar atenta a lo que ellos llevaran a cabo, ya que una vez que hayan tomado la decisión, debía informárselo al Grievous. Eso si: evadiendo a todos los tripulantes del crucero, para que no sospechen de su espionaje. Y, lo más difícil, encontrar la forma de comunicárselo.

—_Me encantaria terminar rápido esta misión de mierda ¡No soporto más, ver la cara de estos malnacidos de los jedis!_

La dupla, se acerca hacia donde está el soldado clon CT-7567, mejor conocido como Capitán Rex y el Almirante Yularen, que se los ve tranquilos y analizando las posibles tácticas de ataque, hacia los cruceros separatistas. A la vez, por vía holografica, se encuentra Obi Wan Kenobi, desde otro punto del sistema. El almirante, al ver que los jedis se acercan, deja lo que hace y se acerca a saludarlos.

—Generales Skywalker y Crewl, llegó el momento de la verdad.

—¿Que han decidido, maestro? Los escuchamos. – dijo con gran dureza y autoridad Anakin.

—Hemos analizado la posibilidad de que uno de ustedes, debe comandar el escuadrón de ataque. Y el otro, deberá darme apoyo en el batallón. – sugirió Obi Wan.

—El escuadrón será pequeño, no más de 20 cazas. En caso que nos veamos en minoría ante el enemigo, mandaré al Capitán Rex con refuerzos. – explicó el almirante – Entonces ¿quien será de ustedes, el que tendrá el honor?

—Si quieren, me ofrezco a dirigir al escuadrón. – contestó con tranquilidad Hadley – Al menos que tú Obi Wan, te opongas y me pidas que te de mi apoyo en tu batallón. – finalizo con picardia.

—No será necesario. Tus deseos son ordenes, madame. – habló con ironía y la miro con frialdad.

Hadley solo asintió y no paso de alto el rechazo de él hacia ella. Es evidente que lo ha dejado con el orgullo herido, y con el corazón partido en mil pedazos. Pero, sabe y le duele aceptar, que Obi Wan es un obstáculo para sus planes y debe apartarlo, para que no sufra más de lo que está sufriendo ahora. Inconscientemente, Obi Wan se ha vuelto victima de su juego perverso. Un pobre e inocente victima. Y eso a Hadley, la hace sentirse culpable y perversa.

Anakin, notó la tensión en ambos y se entristeció. Que ironía: una pareja que parecía llegar lejos, que se enfrentaría a los perjuicios y que defenderían su amor a toda costa, terminaron en apagar ese amor puro y verdadero, dejando que el orgullo de Ylenia y el miedo de Obi Wan, hicieran de las suyas.

—De acuerdo, me reuniré con Rex. – dijo Hadley – Por cierto, Anakin quiere hablar contigo. – finalizo y se marcha.

—La acompaño, general. – dijo Yularen – Me retiro, mis generales. – se despidió, saludando con una reverencia a los jedis

El caballero, corresponde al saludo y, a la vez, se sobresalta ante la inoportuno pedido de Ylenia. Pero, ya que la situación se le ha presentado, debía decírselo a Obi Wan. Solo desea, que no lo sermonee, como todas las veces que él habla de su difunta padawan. Y no es para menos, ese sueño lo alarmó lo suficiente, para dejarlo inquieto y preocupado.

Anakin da una bocanada de aire y cruza sus brazos, mostrando una expresión de duda en su mirada. Pero, al instante, vuelve esa seriedad en sus ojos.

—No me digas nada, Anakin. Ya sé de lo que hablarás.

—Es raro que no me conocieras, Obi Wan.

—Por más de lo hemos comentado más de una vez, te escucho.

—Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que veníamos charlando. – pausó – Tuve una visión con ella.

—Si, es totalmente diferente – contestó alarmado – Siento que apegaste demasiado a ella. Deja que el tiempo, se encargue de olvidar todo.

—Por más que pase el tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar que habría pasado, si hubiera hecho las cosas a su modo. – contestó triste.

Obi Wan cruza sus brazos y lo mira con afecto, como si un padre ayudara a su hijo, a superar los malos momentos. Definitivamente, su antiguo padawan supo querer demasiado a la joven de ojos violáceos y su partida, lo haya dejado incompleto. Era obvio que se sintiera así: Sharik era una jovencita dulce, a la que rápidamente te entregaba su confianza y que amaba su orden y a sus seres queridos. Una persona, a la que todos querrían tener como una amiga o como una hermana.

—Te estás dejando dominar por la culpa. – dijo preocupado – ¿Hasta cuando seguirás torturándote?

—Es fácil preguntarlo, como todos los demás miembros de la Orden. – contestó con ironía y rabia – ¡Ojala tuvieran un poco de conciencia, de lo que estoy atravesando!

—Créeme, te entiendo más de lo que tú imaginas.

—¿De perder a un ser querido de una manera injusta, maestro?

—De que ese ser querido, más bien alguien que amas y que le has entregado tu corazón, te mate en vida.

Esas palabras, se escucharon tan amargas y llenas de dolor. Típicas, de una persona rechazada y con rencor. Conociendo a su maestro, no suele tener esa actitud ante nada, y eso que ha perdido varias personas a lo largo de su vida y ha pasado peores cosas. Aunque, lo está analizando con cautela, que desde tiene relación con esa Dama Jedi, se está dando conocer un perfil de él poco convencional. Demasiado desconocido e inquietante para su gusto.

—Cambiando de tema – carraspeo – ¿Cómo se ven las cosas, desde tu punto de batalla?

—Por ahora, tranquilo. De todos modos, esa calma no es fiable.

—Si lo sé, maestro. Hay que estar atentos al ataque de Grievous, es capaz de darnos un gran golpe, en el momento menos pensado.

—Aunque, últimamente, se ha vuelto predecible ante todo. Aun así... – la imagen comienza a correrse – hay que estar en...

Inesperadamente, la imagen de Obi Wan desaparece. Anakin trata de retomar la comunicación varias veces, pero no consigue nada. En modo de impaciencia, golpea los controles.

—Lo que me faltaba... ¡Alguien que me diga, que paso con el canal de comunicación!

—El enemigo, ha bloqueado nuestras comunicaciones, Skywalker – habló por detrás Hadley, poniéndose a la par del jedi – No quiero asustarte, pero debes mirar esto – habló alarmada.

Al escuchar el pedido de su amiga, hace caso y no puede creer lo que ve. Ambos observan, desde los ventanales del crucero, de como cuatro cruceros separatistas aparecen desde el hiper espacio, sumándose a los otros dos que se encontraban el espacio de Corellia.

—Demonios – susurró – Nos superan en número.

—¿Y ahora, cambio de planes?

—No, el plan aún sigue en pie – y da media vuelta y mira a los clones, que están en los controles – Desbloqueen el canal de comunicaciones ¡Rápido!

—Entendido, señor – respondió uno.

—Reuniré a mis hombres, no hay tiempo – acotó la sith y da media vuelta, para marcharse.

Pero su acción fue interrumpida por Skywalker. Con una mano, el caballero jedi toma el brazo de Hadley, sorprendiendo a la mencionada. Por unos largos segundos, los ojos azules del jedi se clavaron en ella, como dos sables de luz. En su mirada, hay cierta dureza, mezclada con ternura y preocupación. Hadley devolvió su mirada, de manera misteriosa y curiosa.

En cambio, Anakin se quedó hipnotizado. Por primera vez, no podía sacarse de encima, sus ojos sobre ella. Definitivamente, Ylenia es una mujer bella y llena de misterios por descubrir. Dos cualidades, a la que cualquier hombre, caería rendido a sus pies. Pero, recordó a Padme, y el soltó con suavidad el agarre, manteniendo su mirada en ella.

—Paciencia, ya estableceremos el canal de comunicaciones y, cuando lo hayamos desbloqueado, podremos continuar – habló con tranquilidad.

—Me sorprende que estés calmado, Anakin. Pero, será como tú digas.

—Créeme, es la primera vez, que me siento así.

Hadley ríe irónicamente y, vuelve su vista hacia las estrellas. Ese gesto del jedi, es el indicio de que él está cayendo en su juego de seducción. Ahora, solo resta seguir hechizando a Skywalker con sus encantos y sus actitudes.

—_Esto, se está llevando más rápido de lo que creí _– pensó con picardia, mirando a su compañero – _Estás bajo mi poder, Skywalker._

CONTINUARÁ...

**¡Y aquí terminó el capitulo!**

**Ok fue muy dramático XD ¡Los espero en el siguiente capitulo, mis chiquitines!**

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


End file.
